The present invention relates to monitors such as a monitor for a closed circuit television system or a visual display unit (VDU) for a computer and the like. The invention also relates to a mirror adapted to be mounted on a monitor to afford a user a rear view. The invention has particular, but not exclusive, application to a monitor displaying information which demands a high level of concentration from an operator of the display.
It is recognized that distractions from visual display units can break an operator's concentration which can then take a considerable time to re-build. Visual display units are used in increasingly diverse environments; for example in the workplace, office or home as desktop computers, security monitors or televisions; also increasingly in public places such as aeroplanes, trains and libraries as laptop or notebook computers. The visual display unit is included in many applications and on many occasions demands a high degree of concentration from its operator or those people simply observing the visual display. In such environments the operator is often aware of activities behind him/her and is tempted to look over their shoulder to see what is going on; for example to see who has just entered a room. The temptation may be greater if the visual display unit is displaying sensitive material. Operators often complain that people hovering behind them can be highly distracting and counterproductive. Operators also like to be fully aware of their surroundings.
It is an object of the present invention to ameliorate the above disadvantages.